Truth or Dare?
by DangerAddicted
Summary: For the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., days off are quite rare, so they try their best to have a normal day and also have some fun.


Between missions and everything the team barely had any time for themselves, and that's exactly why whenever there was an opportunity to have a day off Skye would hold onto it and bully everyone into having fun with her. Be it silly games or movie marathons, the hacker always had something planned for their lazy days, and this day would be no different.

The day started with Jemma, Leo and Skye sat together on the sofa, Grant sat alone on one of the couches while May lurked in the corner, her back pressed to the wall, and although the hacker had invited him, Coulson didn't show up for their movie session, but that wasn't really unexpected. The first movie picked, to Fitz' sadness, was a horror movie. The blond was not exactly a fan of that kind of movies, and that only earned him a lifetime of teases from Skye since he spent the whole movie cuddled up to a pillow and hiding his face whenever something scary was about to happen.

After a few more movies none of them were paying attention to the screen anymore, Melinda even left the place to busy herself with whatever it was she liked to do. Not that Skye would ever ask anyway. It would be no mistake to say that they were bored out of their minds, but that's exactly when the hacker had an idea. "We should play Truth or Dare." Frowning, Ward was already standing up to leave when Skye fixed him with a glare. "Don't you dare leave this place, Ward," Grant would have complained, but instead decided that it wouldn't kill to play the game with the rest of them, so he just shrugged and sat back on the couch.

"How are we doing this?" Jemma asked, and beside her Leo was back to trying to hide behind the pillow he was holding. Skye's answer was to simply sit up and gather an empty glass bottle from the kitchen, which she placed on top of the coffee table prior to lowering her petite physique on the rug, sitting next to the small table. Her action was mirrored by the rest of the group, but aside from her Simmons was the only one that didn't seem to be dreading the game.

Raising a single eyebrow of hers in question, the hacker looked at each and every one of them. "So, who's starting?" She asked, but no one really volunteered, what was answer enough to her question, she would have to be the one to start it. Muttering the word 'pussies' under her breath, Skye spun the bottle; when the object stopped, its tip was pointing to Jemma. "Truth or Dare, Simmons?" She offered, her expression already changing into one of a kid that was up to no good.

Jemma looked conflicted while she considered which answer she should pick. None of them seemed very pleasing, whereas dares could go very wrong for her, she knew Skye could make her extremely embarrassed with a rather personal question. After a few seconds, the biochemist released a sigh and muttered her answer. "Truth," The answer didn't seem to please Skye, for the female shook her head in a disappointed demeanour.

"Are you a virgin?" The question was shot like it meant nothing, and Fitz couldn't help but gasp, fearing not only for Simmons, but also for himself, the engineer knew Skye wouldn't go easy on him if given the chance. Chewing on her lower lip, Jemma stared at the ground, her cheeks reddening. "No." The answer was given in a tone that barely passed as a whisper, but it was audible enough for everyone to hear, and for the second time Leo gasped in shock. He thought he knew the biochemist better than anyone, but that was obviously not true, and as her best friend he felt kind of betrayed. His expression fell, and he hid even more behind his pillow. "Your turn," Skye said, her palm landing on Simmons' shoulder, encouraging her to go on with the game. If not to have fun, then at least to light up the mood.

-x-

A few more rounds passed before it was Skye's turn to spin the bottle again, and this time her mischievousness was directed to Ward, who dumbly had picked dare instead of playing safe with a truth like the hacker's previous victim had done. Rubbing her palms against one another like a cliché villain would do in movies. Skye graced Grant with an impish smirk prior to professing what his dare would be. "I dare you to make out…" Jemma gawked, interrupting the other female with a sound was extremely close to a choking sound. "…not kiss, MAKE OUT with Fitz in the lab."

By the time the hacker finished telling her dare, FitzSimmons were shocked, their eyes widened and mouths hanging open, but the expression couldn't be applied to Ward, the agent didn't even look bothered by the dare. Grant's only reaction was to stand up from the spot where he had been seated and grab Leo's biceps, yanking the smaller man upwards, so they could go to the lab. Skye meant to stand up, but the specialist fixed her with a stern look. Pouting, the brunette crossed her arms in front of her chaste in an immature stubborn gesture. "How are we supposed to know if you really did it?" She asked, thinking that the question alone would help her win the argument. "I will mark him." That was Ward's only reply, and Fitz, who had been glancing between the two of them simply heaved a loud sigh out of embarrassment, attempting to hide his flushed features at all costs. Simmons looked like she was about to protest, but all it took was a look from Ward and she closed her mouth quickly. "Let's go." Grant said, still holding Leo's biceps, and with that the duo vanished from the room.

-x-

Arriving at the lab, Fitz could tell that being pushed against the nearer worktable and having his lips assaulted by Ward was not something he was expecting. He thought the older male would simply mark some part of his skin and then stay chatting in the lab until the time seemed reasonable enough for them to return. More unexpected than that, though, was the fact that Leo was kissing him back with all he had. Never once in the past had he felt attracted by someone of the male gender, but he had to admit that there was something extremely alluring about a tall, dark and handsome man such as Grant.

Fitz felt like he was in paradise, his head tilted to the side, allowing Ward to both control and deepen the kiss, his lips were parted, granting the other agent entrance into his mouth to explore his taste and everything he had to offer. Grant's hand was placed on the nape of his neck, holding him in place, his digits caressing the few wicks of hair there, his other palm roaming across his back underneath the fabric of his shirt.

Leo's body was half laid down on the desk and half lifted in a seating position when they heard a noise. He tried to push Ward away by pressing a palm to his chest, but the only response that came from the other male was a groan as he pushed Fitz further down the worktable and began kissing him harder, his teeth gently capturing Leo's lower lip and tugging at the flesh in a way that was too sexy to be true. That alone managed to make him forget all about the noise they had heard. Right now all that mattered was Grant's lips on his own, fulfilling the desire only now he knew he felt.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
